Ichigo's shinigami days
by shihana no ki
Summary: instead of Rukia going to Ichigo, Ichigo is already a trained soul reaper in soul society. Grimmjow is one of the people Ichigo has made fall for him and chases him around everywhere he goes. Grimmjow is just a normal high schooler in Karakura… Or so IcI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: as usual I own nothing pretty much if not all of nothing in this story. All rights go to Tite Kubo and his brilliant art work. Charecters, spells, incantations, personalities and places all aren't of my creation.

Summary: Okay this is mostly Ichigo's point of view. So instead of Rukia going to Ichigo, Ichigo is already a trained soul reaper in soul society. Grimmjow is one of the people Ichigo has made fall for him and chases him around everywhere he goes. Grimmjow is just a normal high schooler in Karakura… Or so Ichigo and Grimmjow thought.

(In the library.)

I sighed in the quiet library and began reading the vast amount of books in the library. I felt an arm swing around me and blushed for a split second then saw the face of the person who did it.

"Hey there Ichi-chan what's a cutie like you doing in here when you should be out on a date with me?" A man I knew as Grimmjow said. He had blue hair and was wearing the Karakura high school uniform. I turned around in my chair with my normal scowl on my face.

"Well I would go with you if, oh wait that's right it's you I wouldn't go with you even if I was free." I said in a hushed yell so that the librarian wouldn't hear us and kick him out. Then Grimmjow only smiled his sly smile and latched himself onto me.

"You know that just makes me want you more right?" He said and brought his lips to my ear. I hit the Grimmjow with the book I was reading and left the library. Before I left though he showed the librarian my book and she began to type immediately. Grimmjow chased after me and I thought of my plan.

The two left the library and I began to read while I walked. I skillfully walked into a crowd in order to lose the blue haired menace and felt my cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it open and a mapped popped up. I ate a piece of candy and then an odd sensation went down my throat and then a popping sensation. I left my physical body and jumped on the nearest light post to search for the hollow.

"I found you." I said and used my shunpo to get to the abandoned building the hollow was in. I pulled out my sword that was tied onto my back and sliced through it's mask. As soon as I had finished I heard a roar and ran towards the sound. I felt a spiritual pressure and saw the hollow in front of a 'whole' spirit. The girl was running away and I saw Grimmjow behind me. The little girl ran off with Grimmjow and he continued to stare. I ignored it and he grabbed the girl to run faster. I brought my hand up and left my sword unsheathed.

"Let the water flow and take over, Hadou number 15: Water bullet. (A/N I actually thought of this one I'm so proud of myself.)" I raised my hand and a small pressurized sphere shot from my hand. It was water mixed with my spiritual energy and it shot through the hollow with ease. I shook the remaining water of my hand as the monster deteriorated. I found my body and entered it. The candy I ate popped back out and I walked out of the bathroom I was in.

The hours past quietly with no sight of Grimmjow and the moon was bright and full. I waited on a lone telephone pole and practiced what we were taught in soul society.

"We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen, and we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained. I sense strong spirit energy close by." _And so the sword of fate falls. _I jumped off the telephone pole I was standing on and jumped for my house. I walked through the wall in my room and as usual Grimmjow was sitting in my room. This was unusual though. He usually comes into my room before night I wonder what provoked him to come now.

"Hey you guy that looks like Ichigo put that sword away."

"It's getting closer damn by my house as well." I had gotten kicked on my back by who I presumed was Grimmjow and he was yelling at me.

"Who are you and what the hell are you and what do you want!" He turned on the light and began angrily pointing at me. "Don't fucking come in here and ignore me this is my boyfriends room I suggest you explain your self before I kick your ass." The whole time I was still contemplating how he managed to kick me.

"Grimmjow how did you kick me? I can't even be seen by ordinary humans. Also who the fuck are you calling boyfriend I don't remember excepting that title." I yelled at him and kicked his face.

"Who are you really anyway?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki 4th seat of squad 11 of the soul society. I am a soul reaper a person who helps dispatch lost souls and deal with the things called hollows. Those were the things you saw in town earlier. The little girl is what we call a whole spirit. Soul society is a place where soul reapers gather and train. Souls also gather there before they get reborn into the world. I have been dispatched personally by the head captain."

"So you expect me to believe you're the frail little Ichigo that I know….. CUT THE BULL CRAP!" Grimmjow said and grabbed my head. "You better not be lying to me!"

"Bull crap is it. Take this. Bakudo number 1: SAI" My words echoed through the room and Grimmjow looked at me funny. Then his hands were put behind his back and he was made incapacitated. "Grimmjow I have lived about a hundred years and you wouldn't imagine what I would've done to you if you were anyone else. Now I-" There was a roar from out side the door and then Karin screamed. Yuzu came limping in and fell to the floor in front of my room.

"I-Ichigo please help." She said and fainted. I ran out as fast as I could not focusing on the fact Grimmjow was still tied up.

"Ichigo wait I have to go and help you!" He was pulling the spell apart and his eyes looked like they were glowing. I was down the stairs and the spiritual pressure was almost too much for me to bear. "Ichigo wait!" Grimmjow said and jumped in front of me. He ran towards a huge hole in the wall and I saw Karin getting squeezed by the hollow. Grimmjow went up to kick the tentacool when it was about to smack it away.

"Grimmjow!" I screamed and launched myself in front of the attack. I had managed to cut off the arm and he threw Grimmjow to the side. I readied my sword and the thing threw Karin at me I caught her and it went straight for Grimmjow. I set Karin down and began to run to his side.

In an instant I was in front of him, only my arms were stretched in front so he wouldn't get hurt. I smiled at him and then I let my spiritual pressure flare.

"Hadou number 1 push." I said and the thing was pushed off me and my arms fell to my side then I fell along with them.

"ICHIGO! Damnit get up you need to protect everyone." 

"…. Do you want to be able to protect them?"

"Their your family I'll protect them if you would." I lifted my sword and he grabbed it. In an instant I plunged my sword into him and focused about half of my spiritual energy into him. A huge explosion insured and my spirit energy seemed to completely leave my body. I had almost none left when the smoke cleared and Grimmjow was pun in a shinigami shihakushou. It hung loosely and showed every single one of his rock hard abs and showed that ever so sexy chest……. I didn't mean that.

"Ichigo if I cut this thing with my sword then I can kill it right?"

"Yea."

"If I do it can you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Yea…. I guess." I said whatever I could so that he'd do it. Even if these people aren't my real family I guess they took care of me and they deserved to be saved. Grimmjow sneered smugly and kissed my forehead.

"This is the sweetest it's going to get strawberry." Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and the hollow roared angrily. It charged at Grimmjow and I could barely watch. Grimmjow managed to slice the hollow in half and it vanished. I was in my gigai now and I had a large gash in my shoulder. _He killed the hollow with one strike. A clean cut as well…. Is Grimmjow really a human? _I never had enough energy to heal my wound and I was losing consiousness. Grimmjow carried me up and I pulled out my memory fixer. When I passed everyone I made sure that the memories had changed.

"Ichigo don't forget you and me have a date tomorrow so you better be up and ready tomorrow morning." Grimmjow prattled on and I shrugged. There really wasn't going to be anything wrong on the date only the fact I have no more powers and Grimmjow has them. _Hehe this'll be a sitck up his ass. _

I slept for a little while and I was all patched up. I woke up with my dad leering over me and my wound was all healed up. He was covered in bandages and I hit him in his face to tell him to move.

"Itai Ichigo is that anyway to be treating your father! Especially after a giant sumo knocked out walls down HUH!" He said and I sweat dropped. _Oops that story sounds a little off._

"Well it's your own fault for leering over me like a hungry animal. Besides aren't you supposed be looking over your precious daughters?"

"No way they said I'm creepy and to check on you. Yuzu is making breakfast and Karin is waiting at the table. Besides they forced in here so that Grimm wouldn't try and rape you or something." He said and I saw Grimmjow sleeping with his arms crossed on the chair beside my bed. I smiled a little at the thought of Grimm sitting beside my bed for the whole night then I quickly murdered that thought.

"Dad go down and help Yuzu guys set the table *sigh* I guess Grimmjow is eating with us as well." Dad/ Isshis Kurosaki was pretty well built for an old guy. He had a small goat tee going on with his face and his eyes were the same light brown as mine. Yuzu was my little sister. She had light brown hair and large dark brown eyes. She looked more like my mother. She was super sweet and the complete opposite of her twin sister.

Karin was the one who was the one who acted more like me. She seems all gloom and doom but she's actually a very strong willed person. She refuses to give up and no matter who challenges her at soccer she'll always win.

"Grimmjow hey you idiot wake up." I said and flicked his head. He opened his eyes and smiled smugly.

"Hey there strawberry are you ready for our date?" I sniffed the area and covered my nose. I waved my hands to try and swat away the stench and he looked at me funny.

"Grimm did you even take a bath last night you reek."

"Tch what do you expect I had to kill that hollow or whatever it was called."

"Ugh go now you can use one of my bigger unforms for school I guess."

"Alright sharing clothes and a date, I wonder what'll happen next." He said an came about an inch from my face. I sniffed again and covered my nose.

"We're also going back to your house to brush your teeth." He walked away and I threw the clothes at him. I walked out of the door first and out fell my dad and Yuzu spying again.

"H-Hey Ichi-nii um we weren't spying we were um testing to see if these cups worked for spying." Yuzu made up a lame excuse and I smiled at her. To the man called my father I shot him a glare that said 'I'm going to murder you.' He crawled away and Yuzu set the table. I waited outside of the bathroom for Grimmjow and I got bored so I left.

"Ichigo how come your shoulder is all wraped up I don't remember you being by the wall when it exploded."

"Hehe I was running there when the sumo came back and knocked more of the house over. A loose piece of glass just went and cut my arm." I said awkwardly hoping she'd believe the obvious lie.

"Liar." _I hate that about her._

"Ichi-chan where are your clothes?" Grimmjow asked coming down the stairs wearing a towel that covered his, more private areas. It showed off every single crease of muscle the guy had. Which by the way was A LOT. I knew he was doing this on purpose so I closed my eyes and I instructed Yuzu to turn away.

"Grimmjow I threw them at you remember?"

"Ooooh you expected me to actually wear them can you help me find them Ichigo?~" He said in a sing song voice and I walked over there unwillingly.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Yup are you sure you even want me to wear clothes."

"You're lucky I lost my powers or I would've paralyzed you again."

"Don't lie Ichi you know you love me." He said and nuzzled my neck. I sighed and picked up the clothes for him. I shoved into his abs and threw him into my room.

"Hurry up I don't want you going around with stink breath so we gotta leave early. Just use one of my boxers since you don't have any others." After the shuffling of clothes and my insistent tapping of my foot he finally came out about five minutes later. The shirt was too tight due to the huge muscle difference so Grimm wore it loosely so that parts of his chest showed. I brought him down to the table so that we could finally eat. I sat down on my seat next to the seat that Grimmjow took. I ate the wonderful cooking from my sister and waited for Grimm by the door. He never got over Yuzu's cooking so he ate slowly. After he was done "Yuzu handed me and Grimm our luch's for school and I set off with my bag over my shoulder and we started walking to school.

"I'll meet ya at school Ichi, my house is a little too excentric for ya." Grimmjow waved goodbye and I left for school. Seeing as though I was the only shinigami there I had to make friends. Weird friends but friends I guess.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" I kicked the man who was considered my friend in the face. His name was Keigo Asano and he was a super hyperactive son of….. I'll stop there. Although so many girls around here said he was hot they also said he was super irritating.

"Keigo you really shouldn't just jump out at random people it is fairly dangerous considering it's Ichigo." Mizuiro Kojima, a boy who was almost a typical Japanese student. He had more ladies then Keigo had ever gotten. He had an odd tendency to play with his phone while Keigo would talk.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey dumbass pay attention when people talk to you." Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Ever since I came to this world as a 3 year old (gigai's age.) she's been my friend ever since. Orihime on the other hand I just met in middle school. People always used to pick on her but she'd just take it. Her brother died about 3 years ago and he was 15 years older then her. Their parents were abusive, or so I heard, so he raised her on his own when she was just 3.

"Ichi I'm baaaaack." Then there's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The blue haired bane of my existence. Well muscled and frequently thought of as a delinquent bastard has an odd tendency to follow me around. Ever since we/he was a kid he had an odd tendency to protect me from bullies. I could've done it myself but my spiritual pressure was still hard to control.

"What do you want Grimm." I didn't use a questioning tone to say that. Sometimes Grimmjow could irritate me while other times he was super sweet and caring. He placed his arm around me and laughed a little.

"Did you forget about our date already?" He got close to my ear now. "Or I could tell everyone you're a shinigami." I stiffened a little and he pulled me closer. "That's a good little strawberry." He nuzzled my hair and I was giving everyone the 'I wanna kill this guy' look.

"Class quiet down. Grimmjow stop raping Ichigo Ichigo I give you permission to hit him." I did as the teacher told and back fisted him in his face. He fell to his seat and I took mine near the back. Our classes began and I almost fell asleep again. My phone buzzed in my pocket and the quincy kid raised his hand.

"Sensei may I be excused?" Uryu Ishida, quincy of Karakura town. I hated him so much to the point I almost binded him to a telephone pole. He challenged me to a fight a while back but the dumbass accidentally called a menos. Menos's are hollows molded together to make a much huger and harder opponent to face. I heard a hollow roar and looked out the window. As usual the quincy kid shot him down immediately with almost no time to spare before everyone looked. Grimm looked as well and grunted saying things like he's better blah blah blah I really didn't care too much so long as the job was done.

"KUROSAKI! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled at me and hit my head with one of her books again. I wouldn't say I'm a bad student I just don't like learning the same crap over and over. I left the room and the quincy met me in the door way.

"Kurosaki another shinigami's spiritual power is approaching the school. I think they're going to replace you."

"I know I expected as much from them."

"Get your powers back quickly." He said and walked past me. Grimm walked by my side from the classroom to the top of the roof. Surprisingly it was empty so we enjoyed eating there. Well I enjoyed it until I figured out that this is our date. He grabbed some of my rice and lifted it up to my mouth.

"Come on Ichigooo~ open wide." I was gonna punch for the sexual innuendo he was making but my stomach was growling and he had food….. What else am I supposed to do. So I complied and I took it from his chopstick and ate it. He laughed and brought his head closer to mine.

"Ya know I didn't think I would've had to force you to go on a date with me. I think you're enjoying it and you actually wanted to date me." He said sedutctively and I was backing up slowly. I hit a wall and he crawled in front of me. He leaned on me and I was beginning to blush. He was licking my neck and I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure this human was giving me. I felt a familiar spiritual pressure and I turned around. _I could've sworn that was Renji._

"Grimmjow I have to train you now. Shinigami are going to come and try and take me back to soul society." I pulled out a red glove with a skull on it and put it on my hand. I pushed Grimm's face with it and out came shinigami Grimmjow. I ate one of my soul candy so that no one would find it weird if I was firing off spells. I came out with a white yukata on. I guess since my powers were taken away my shihakusho was as well. I didn't care too much and got ready without my sword.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. What light, divide into six. Bakudou number 61 six rods of light." I said and six pillars stuck onto Grimmjow. He struggled and I felt how strong his spiritual pressure was. It almost made me drop to my knees. My bakudou was dispersed and he charged at me.

"Hadou no. 4 white lightning." H ewas hit my it and it barely scoffed his clothes. I instead grabbed his shoulde and threw him over me. He was surprised and I readied another attack.

"killer of men and saver of the weak. I ask you to deteriorate once again and confide yourself here. Bakudou number 31 poison anesthetic." I said and several needles shot at Grimmjow. I felt Renji's spiritual pressure once again and stopped my attack.

"Ichigoooo~ I missed you, but I have orders to take you back." I heard a voice call behind me and I slowly turned around. I was hit in the gut and was losing consiousness. I quickly dropped a piece of paper with writing on it for Grimmjow. Renji opened a gate and Grimmjow was left there speechless.

"D-Don't come Grimm." I said and I hoped he would just find the address and have them do it. I can't risk a human getting hurt for me.

"Ichigo I'm sorry but orders are orders." Renji kissed my forehead and I lost consiousness.

TBC

Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	2. To protect the one you hold dear

Disclaimer: as usual I own nothing pretty much if not all of nothing in this story. All rights go to Tite Kubo and his brilliant art work. Characters, spells, incantations, personalities and places all aren't of my creation.

(With Grimmjow.)

Grimmjow was frantic and was letting the large amount of spiritual energy he had pour out of him. He was looking for the paper Ichigo dropped him and found it blowing away. He ran after it and it was caught by that Orihime girl. She opened it and Tatsuki took it from her.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!" Grimmjow yelled at Orihime and Tatsuki punched him in the face.

"Who the FUCK do you think you're talking too!... Where's that carrot top." Grimmjow took the paper and his eyes widened.

"Grimmjow-san where is Ichigo I can't feel his presence anymore….. I mean why do you have Mr. Hat and clogs address?" I looked at her funny and she laughed nervously.

"So you know where this place is? You guys can take me there e then come on let's go."

"Hold it, first answer our question WHERE. IS. ICHIGO!" Tatsuki was getting pissed now and Grimmjow sighed and sat down.

"I think I can explain better then that meat head over there." Uryu Ishida the Quincy and braniac of the school so rudely entered their conversation. Grimmjow and Ichigo shared an overall dislike for this guy. "Kurosaki Ichigo was taken to Soul Society, a place where Shinigami and spirits go to. Ichigo is probably being sentenced to death because he gave you his powers. I think it is necessary for us to go and retrieve him. Even if I hate the fact that Ichigo is a shinigami I can got to kill Shinigami so I have the satisfaction of that."

"What about us you idiot we don't have powers like you."

"I already have Sado, who uses his ridiculous strength and spirit particle attacks very well. Orihime Tatsuki would u guys like to be able to rescue Ichigo as well?" Both nodded and then the Quincy pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small flat circular holder and he crushed it. Hollows gathered near the school and a special freeze was placed on the area.

"Dance, sode no shiraiyuki." A shinigami came out of nowhere and said something. She pulled out her sword and it turned white and had a ribbon at the end of the handle. A quick wind that was super cold came up to us and Uryu looked at the girl quizzically.

"Rukia-chan be careful!" Orihime shouted and the group looked at her confused. The girl named Rukia looked at her and nodded. She readied her sword and held it out in front of her.

"Some no mai, Tukishiro." She said and a large circle came under the group of hollows then a pillar of light shot up. The light had turned out to be ice and froze the hollows caught in it. A name popped into Grimmjow's head and a quick phrase before the word. Grimmjow turned into his shinigami form and unsheathed his sword.

"Turn back what was done before and release true power, Pantera!" Grimmjow said and his already huge amount of reiatsu increased. The cloud of dust produced by him blew away and Grimmjow had claws on his hand and blades on his arms.

"Tch move aside shinigami." Grimmjow jumped up and began to attack even more of the hollows and Orihime looked worried.

"E-Everyone please be careful." She said and Rukia had gotten slightly scratched by a smaller hollow. At that sight, even if it was an extremely small cut, Orihime got mad. Uryu shot his arrows to kill the hollows by the shinigami and he pretended that he had actually missed them.

"URYU HOW THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP US!" Tatsuki yelled and Uryu used his version of the flash step to get away. Hollows surrounded the two and Orihime looked worried. Tatsuki just stayed in front of her and stretch an arm so that Orihime was behind her. "If this is what takes then take this." She charged at one and punched it in its mask, shattering it. One charged at her and she flipped out of the way.

"BASTARDS!" She yelled and smashed another hollow. Her hand was glowing slightly but then it disappeared. She looked at her hand for a moment and a hollow launched at her. Her eyes widened and Orihime stuck out her hand.

"Keten zasshun, I REJECT!" She yelled and a yellow sphere shot at the hollow. It ripped it in half and Orihime looked down.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan I never told you about this power. I got it after Ichigo had killed my brother when he was a hollow."

"EXPLAIN LATER FIGHT NOW!" Tatsuki said and tried to make her hand glow like before. Orihime nodded and got up.

"Tsubaki, resonate." She said and the attack before formed in front of her and she haphazardly charged to Tatsuki's side. She moved her hand and the ball followed behind her.

Grimmjow was having no problems with this new power and slashed at every hollow that went his way. Rukia and Uryu were getting tired and then a loud roar came from the holes the hollows were coming out of. Something big was coming from the amount of spiritual pressure it released and all the hollows that were attacking the group disappeared.

"I-Is that a menos?" Rukia asked scared and surprised at the same time. She readied her sword and hit the ground three times. The places where she hit shot up snow.

"Tsugi no mai hakuren!" She yelled and tried to freeze the place where the menos was entering from shut, but the ice was shattered by the menos's large foot.

"How would a menos be tempted to come her e by the bait I was using!" Uryu was getting frustrated and everyone looked up.

(Soul society.)

Ichigo was still wearing the white yukata that was under every shinigami's shihakushou. He was running into several different walkways all to avoid Renji. Well that last part was what he did almost every day before he left for the human world but now it was a matter of life and death.

"Ichigo stop and except your death." Renji and a bunch of other shinigami in his platoon were chasing after him and he readied his kido. He was getting stronger with every passing second in here.

"Bakudou number 37: Tsuriboshi." I said and a small netting formed between me and the chasers. They ran into it and an announcement went over through the kido channels. I could hear it now anyways.

"All squads report for duty. We have Ichigo Kurosaki running from his execution sentence. Capture without harm. Repeat all squads report for duty.

"Everyone there he is stop him." People from on top of the walls had said and I readied my kido again.

"Strength of the planet I call upon your minerals to punish the fools who go against you. Bakudo number: 43 earths fatal embrace." I said and the group was now trapped in an earth prison. I kept running and hoped my energy wouldn't give out. I felt someone's spiritual pressure above me and jumped back just in time to dodge a slash from Renji.

"Ichigo look just surrender and we maybe can lighten the sentence enough so you won't-" I cut him off by beginning another incantation.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of the spinning wheel. With light, divide into six pieces. Bakudou: number 63: Rikujou kourou." I said and refused to listen to what he had to say. I restricted him and ran straight for him. I quickly kneed him in his gut hard enough so he would hopefully knock out. "Remember squad eleven's motto."

I continued to run and met a whole mob of unseated officers waiting for me.

"Fushibi." I said and my net was thin but hit every single person there. I connected to my fingers and readied another spell. "Hadou number eleven: Tsuzuri raiden." A small electrical current ran through the net and shocked everyone there. I had a feeling I was running low on kidou so I began to use less of it to move my body. I continued to run and hoped that eventually I would find somewhere to hide.

"Ichigo please stop." I heard Hisagi Shuuhei try and say. I readied my self and got ready what little kidou I had to finish him off.

Hisagi-san is the lieutenant of squad 9 and kidou practitioner like me. He basically taught me everything I know. Well along with Retsu Unohana but he practiced with me. This guy was a very lean and muscular dude and in soul society was one of the sexiest lieutenants in the gotei 13. I readied myself and he held up his hands.

"Ichigo please stop before any captains see you. Captain Tousen thankfully has to do personal things with Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru. The other captains are all looking for you. I was coming to you to try and help but…. I cannot and you know why."

"Yes I know Hisagi-san so either move out of the way or" I formed a kidou ball in my hand after the words I had just said. "Bring your sword out." I charged and threw the ball at him. He used his shunpo to dodge and caught my hand. He kissed it lightly and used his kidou as well.

"Hakufuku." I heard those words and struggled.

"Bakudou number 81: Danku." I said and the shield was very small but it blocked the illusion from hitting me and separated the two of us. "Engulfed by the emotion of wanting. Hadou number 2 reel." Shuuhei was brought closer slowly and I readied for what was probably my last spell.

"Scattered Beast Bones, Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels, The wind if it moves, The Sky if it Stops, The Tone of the Spear Striking fills the Lone Castle. Hadou number 63: Raikohou!" I formed a kidou ball at the last second with the rest of my energy and my attack went for the now surprised Shuuhei. Even I didn't think I could do this high level hadou with the remaining spiritual pressure that I had. However the side effects are kicking in. My spiritual energy was completely drained and I was barely able to walk.

"I need to keep moving." I said hoping my body would listen. The orb that I created seemed to be the only thing keeping me up and I only had that I could use to defend myself. I really missed Shuu-chan and I just fired a bunch of attacks at him. I felt despicable and my chest really hurt. It was similar to what I felt when I had to leave Grimmjow behind.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." I felt Shuuhei's spiritual pressure rise again and he had kissed me. He closed his eyes and used 'hakufuku' again. I lost consciousness and fell into his arms. He picked me up and used his shunpo to get to Sokyoku hill.

(Back with Grimmjow.)

Grimmjow brought up his hand in front of the menos and focused his spiritual energy.

"CERO!" He yelled and a large red beam went through the menos and it disintegrated. Grimmjow floated down and noticed that Tatsuki had flames surrounding her arm. Orihime had these weird things flying around her and they went into her head and turned into her clip.

"Grimmjow what kind of power was that?" Uryu asked and the spacial freeze disappeared.

"Tch I don't know all I know is that it was powerful so I won't object to it." Rukia pointed her sword at him no and the group gasped in shock at the hasty actions of their usually calm friend.

"Why did you take Ichigo's powers he's going to be killed now and it's all your fault." Rukia was getting ready to attack when Grimmjow went back into his body.

"Tch he gave them to me to protect that stupid family of his. I want to save him so if you get in my way you stupid shinigami then I will cut you down." His spiritual pressure rose even in his body and Rukia's eyes widened.

"I see well then let me train you for a while before we have to go into soul society. Shinigami are stronger then me. I bet Ichigo use kidou on you already." Grimmjow stiffened a little and the shinigami laughed. "I knew it. Even in the squad who shouldn't know any kidou Ichigo can't resist it. Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself to you. I am Rukia Kuchiki, squad 13's unseated member. I should be seat four so I'll just go by that. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand and Grimmjow swatted it away. Rukia had an irritated face on and looked like she wanted to murder Grimm.

"First Rukia I think we should go to Mr. Urahara's shop." Orihime butted in and a black cat strolled by.

"Soo you are all deciding to help little berry head are you. Well I think it would be fair if I introduced myself as well. I am Yoruichi a friendly talking spirit cat nice to meet you." Rukia obviously didn't believe the male cat. Well she presumed it was a male because it had an awfully low voice.

"Yoruichi-san can you help us train?"

"Yes only Orihime and Chad though. Tatsuki can train with Rukia seeing as though she knows the least about fighting in soul society. Grimmjow go to Urahara for training." The group left the school grounds quickly so that they wouldn't be seen and went straight for Mr. Urahara's shop. WE ran past street corners and found it in a pretty remote area. It looked like an old japans house with a large beat up sign on it. A little girl with two strands of hair in front of her face was sweeping the porch while a red haired boy was picking his nose lying down.

"Ururu, Jinta tell Kisuke Yoruichi is here." The cat said and was picked up immediately after it had said anything.

"Yoruichi-san it's so nice to see you again. How long has it been since I last picked you up like this?" A man with blonde hair and a striped green and white hat had said. He wore a loose green haori and a green kimono.

"A while kisuke. Have you found out about the situation with the berry head yet?"

"Yes and it truly is troubling news. I'm guessing you want me to train one of those people." He looked at the group of high schoolers and the cat nodded.

"Yes Grimmjow the boy who stole Ichigo's powers."

" I DIDN'T STEAL THEM DAMNIT!" Grimmjow butted into their conversation and Kisuke poked him with the bottom of his cane. Grimmjow left his body and was a shinigami once again. Grimmjow readied his sword and Kisuke brought out his fan.

"Well well now that was the large spiritual pressure I felt earlier. You must have learned the name of your sword already then. Let's go already the longer we wait the less time you guys will have to save Ichigo." Urahara grabbed Grimmjow and ran quickly into his house. A large man with braids in his hair put up some kind of barrier and everyone began training out in the open. Tatsuki was using her new fire powers against Rukia's ice ones, Orihime was shielding Chad from Uryu's arrows and Chad was blasting at Uryu.

"Grimmjow release your zanpakutou." Urahara had said when they entered this weird room. It looked like a wasteland setting and had plenty of mountains. Urahara grabbed his cane and out popped a sword. I readied my self and charged at him without listening to him. He used his flash step to avoid it and was behind me.

"I told you to use your shikai." He said and said something. "Sing, Benihime." A red slash went for Grimmjow and he blocked it.

"Turn back what was done before and release true power, Pantera!" The same process as before happened and Grimmjow lunched himself at Urahara. He blocked move after move and slashed down at Grimmjow. He cut Grimmjow lightly and he was bleeding now.

"YOU BASTARD TAKE THIS! CERO!" I said and the red beam from before appeared. It went straight for Urahara and his eyes widened.

"Blood mist shield." Urahara said and the shield barely blocked the attack. " That was an interesting attack Grimmjow but whats even more interesting is your odd abilities. Tell me are you able to open a garganta?"

"What the hell are you talking about. What's a Garganta?"

"*sigh* I guess not. Well if you ever learn a skill that will open a small gate and will transport you anywhere please use it to get into soul society. Now get ready again. Shred, Benehime." Kisuke had said and a bunch of red arrows of spiritual energy came at Grimmjow. Grimm used his cero to deflect them and the two charged at each other.

(Orihime, Chad and Uryu.)

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime was relentlessly using her shield to protect herself from Uryu's arrows and Chad was charging up again. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime was now healing Sado reiatsu and he gained more power quickly.

Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad is a very tall man of Mexican decent. He is almost as ripped as Grimmjow but he has way more endurance than him. A iron rod fell on him from a 11 story building and he didn't even break a concussion. All to save a whole spirit trapped in a bird's body. The spirit was saved of course but still it was a really reckless thing to do. He had an arm that was as tough as a hollows strongest defense and he used it to attack. He also had a handy spirit particle attack that blew away pretty much anything in its path.

The Quincy had his arrows and Orihime had her healing…. This all sounds like an RPG to me. Tatsuki and Rukia were training with each other and Rukia seemed to be really pissing her off.

"Come on Tatsuki you can do better. Hadou number 4 byakurai." Rukia used her kidou and Tatsuki hit it away with her arm.

Tatsuki used her fire arm to attack Rukia while there was an opening and jumped up to attack from the air. Her punch missed and left a huge crater in the ground. Rukia used 'Tsukishiro' to try and freeze her but when the attack hit her the ice melted. Tatsuki seemed to be really into the whole fire reiatsu thing.

"EVERYONE PLEASE ENTER THE ASEMENT WE WILL BE LEAVING SOON!" Urahara's voice echoed through the sealed space and everyone listened. Yoruichi lead the group and jumped into a small door coming from the ground. Everyone did the same and there stood Grimmjow in his shikai form holding out his hand in a random area. His body tightened and he opened a black gate.

"If everyone will please get healed by Orihime then we will be departing shortly." Urahara said putting on a flight attendants smile and everyone stared blankly at him. Orihime did as she was told and everyone's energy was being replenished. Grimmjow grunted at the thought of all these people trying to save what was rightfully his,

Orihime finished and Yoruichi jumped into the gate first. Grimmjow's gate closed and Urahara panicked.

"G-Grimmjow-san where did you send Yoruichi?" He brought up a map and Grimmjow pointed at a house with hands holding up a sign and Urahara sighed in satisfaction.

"Why that cat can handle itself." Grimmjow said smugly and Orihime was beginning to heal him.

"Grimmjow focused you're energy right outside the gates of Seiretei so that you guys can get there quicker."

"Why can't we go into that big orb thing now."

"Because aside from the Yoruichi that you sent to the wrong place, Seireitei has a large impenetrable barrier around it and has never been broken into."

"So how are we supposed to get through?" Uryu asked fixing his glasses.

"Simple just get the guardian of the gate to let you in." Grimmjow didn't have time for chit chat after Orihime healed him he opened the gate again to go to their target area. Urahara waved goodbye and so did all those children.

"Saten Kesshun, I reject. Everyone get on this'll be much faster." Everyone got on her shield and they glided through the tunnel. It was overall clear and they made it into a large opening. The group jumped through it and there was a neighborhood hastily and very badly made. We walked towards the gates and a large ball impacted with the top of the gate. A crash and a siren was heard and Shinigami began to rush into the gates. A large gorilla like man opened the gate and they all ran through.

"Grimmjow we must sneak in now." Rukia said calmly and Grimmjow nodded. Rukia ran into the crowd and so did Grimmjow. Uryu and Chad took three uniforms and also blended into the small crowd.

As soon as everyone was in a voice came from several black butterfly's appeared.

"ALL SQUADS ICHIGO KUROSAKI 4th SEAT OF THE ELEVENTH DIVISION AND LIEUTENANT OF KIDO CORPS HAS BEEN CAPTURED TRIAL WITH CENTRAL 46 WILL OCCUR IMMEDIATELY!"

Grimmjow's reiatsu went haywire and people were being blown away.

"Ichigo how the hell were you caught GAAAAAHHHH!" Grimmjow screamed and the group that followed him was being blown back by the sheer force of his reiatsu. Every other shinigami around them ran away and Rukia brought up her fingers.

"Bakudou no:4 hainawa." She said and a rope formed around the screaming form of Grimmjow. "Grimmjow calm the hell down or else we'll make a scene and be discovered." Grimmjow's reiatsu was slowly dwindling down and he broke the rope.

"Fine but how are we going to get Ichigo back."

"Oh my, is that a rebellion I'm hearing. That's really bad you know." A man wearing a captain's hakama said and had fox like eyes. His hair was a purplish silver and he had an ominous smile plastered on his face. A face that looked as sly and deceiving as a fox.

"Who the fuck are you!" Grimmjow yelled and Rukia was quivering. Orihime and Tatsuki looked at Rukia and Uryu sneered.

"Everyone get back! Concealing of oneself is the deception of another, Bakudou number 21: Sekienton." She yelled and dust formed around the group. "Everyone quickly run now. I'll handle him." Rukia readied her sword and Orihime held out her hands.

"Sorry Rukia-chan I can't let you handle this by yourself. Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu please take Grimmjow to Ichigo safely." Tatsuki nodded and Grimmjow was about to protest. Uryu and Tatsuki both punched his gut so he'd get knocked out and Chad carried him as they ran.

"Oya oya Rukia you know you are disgracing the Kuchiki Ideals right?"

"However ignoring a friend is against mine so get ready Gin Ichimaru." Orihime stepped to the side and fired Tsubaki. Gin readied to block and Rukia readied her zanpakutou. "Dance Sode no Shiraiyuki, Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren." A blast of ice was sent his way and he flash stepped to dodge it.

(Grimmjow's group.)

"Tch the bastard better wake up." Tatsuki taunted and Grimmjow stirred. He woke up and struggled in Chad's arms telling him to drop him.

"You bastards why the fuck didn't you stay and fight him!"

"Rukia and Orihime are going to make that guy retreat. We need to find Ichigo's fellow s-" A large man with an eye patch and a little girl hanging from his shoulder interrupted the group.

"You guys don't seem to have that much spiritual power, you aren't gonna be much help."

"Ken-chan we need to save ichi-chan don't forget that." The girl with pink hair said with a childish voice.

"Tch I almost forgot, can't forget about my little mate now can I?" Grimmjow launched himself at the man and he just blocked his sword with his hand.

"Who the fuck said Ichigo was yours!" Grimmjow was pissed and he was releasing a large amount of spiritual energy.

"Tch this one might have some fight in him. I can say that because that idiot is my subordinate. I am Kenpachi Zaraki and I am his captain." Two other guys came out from behind him and they put their swords away.

"I am Madarame Ikaku Madarame, I'm his third seat. You guys better not be trying to kill the berry head or I'll rip you to shreds." The bald (I mean shaven.) man said. He wore red eyeliner on his eyes and had a smug smile on his face.

"I am Yumichika Ayesagawa, 5th seat and the most beautiful." A man who was very eccentric was beside Ikkaku. He wore red feathers on his right eye and had a sleeve connected to his right arm.

"Why the hell are you introducing yourselves to us aren't we intruders." Tatsuki said and Chad nodded. Grimmjow was thrown off by Kenpachi and Uryu fixed his glasses.

"Hey, Ken-chan forgot about me. I'm Yachiru Kusajishi and I'm the lieutenant." She was waving happily and a large explosion was heard near the gate.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki was about to dash off to where the two girls were when Rukia and Orihime were seen running towards the group.

"S-Sorry we took a little while getting away. Captain Zaraki did you find the cat?" He raised his hands and Yoruichi was glaring at him.

"Put me down you ogre." The cat said and he was dropped on the ground. "Thank you, now everyone please turn away." Everyone stared blankly and Spiritual energy was engulfing Yoruichi. She turned into a dark skinned women with huge boobs and no clothes on. Her hair was purple and her eyes were golden. Uryu, Chad and Grimmjow's jaws dropped. Grimmjow pointed surprised at her and stuttered.

"Y-You're a woman!" That earned Grimmjow a punch on the head. He glared at her and she put on her clothes.

"Yes I am now Rukia Grimmjow please follow me." She jumped on the wall and the group nodded. Kenpachi lead the other group and everyone followed. Grimmjow was jumping from roof to roof when a sword was launched at him.

"Hey long time no see Rukia." The man who took Ichigo away stood in the air and Grimmjow's spiritual energy was rising.

"You bastard give Ichigo back!" Grimmjow charged at him and their sword impacted with one another. Renji was struggling and Yoruichi grabbed him.

"Renji, why did you take Ichigo?" Rukia asked calmly. He looked down and his face seemed to drop in depression.

"You know I wouldn't do it if I had a choice Rukia. It was a direct order. Would you rater have your brother come to do it. You know he wouldn't show any mercy to him." Renji was frantic and Yoruichi stepped in.

"Renji do you want to save Ichigo?"

"Of course that's a stupid question."

"Then you, Rukia and Grimmjow will have to learn your bankai."

"W-What that's impossible the execution date is in a week there's no way we can learn it that quickly." Renji was yelling at the master and she just smiled.

"Then you're going to have to work extra hard to save Ichigo now won't you. Central 46 already made their decision so we will make ours. Shuuhei you might as well come out your kidou is fairly weak already." A small veil was removed beside Renji and he jumped a little.

"That's expected from the great Yoruichi Shihouin. I will assist you as well."

"Great you can be our ears in seireitei. When the time comes are you ready to betray captain Tousen though?"

"… I don't know, but I will do what is necessary to save Ichigo." Shuuhei was already contemplating what to do and Renji fell down beside the small group.

"We'll leave you to that then." Yoruichi grabbed Grimmjow and the group shunpo'd away. Shuuhei brought out a small bag with an orange flower in it.

"Ichigo…" He said and held the flower to his chest.

(With Ichigo.)

"_Ichigo Kurosaki for your actions and rebellion in soul society you will be executed in one week. This is the decision of central 46."_

_Ichigo watched idly as his neck was covered in restraints and a group of the kidou corps members restrained their lieutenant._

"_We are truly sorry Lieutenant Kurosaki." They all said and led him out of the room._

I wait here for my execution. I feel my powers coming back but, I can't use them so long as this restraint is on my neck. Damn why does it have to be like this. Shuu-chan did you really forget about our promise back then?

TBC~

Wow long chapter but I didn't know how to end it haha sorry. Please review the newest chapter.


	3. Remember that time

Disclaimer: as usual I own nothing pretty much if not all of nothing in this story. All rights go to Tite Kubo and his brilliant art work. Characters, spells, incantations, personalities and places all aren't of my creation.

(With Ichigo.)

_A flower waits for the day it can bloom into its most beautiful form, then wilts away after there is no use for it._ I wanted someone to save me, anyone. Grimm, Shuu or even Renji. I was feeling the desperation already. I was a fool to actually trust the soul society. They had ulterior motives even before I was dispatched. I remember it very well now.

_(Flash back.)_

"_Tch, berry head you have a mission to the real world next week." Kenpachi said sneering at the fact I had to leave. I snatched the papers away and stared at them, with wide eyes._

"Captain you can't be serious a 20 year dispatch! That's so unreasonable!" I protested, hoping that he would do something. He turned his head and pulled me closer to him.

"I tried, Ichigo please don't forget about me." Kenpachi actually sounded concerned right now. I couldn't believe it the man who was known as; 'soul society's #1 barbarian' actually had a heart. He was nuzzling my hair and I didn't realize it until he sniffed my hair. I stiffened a little and he chuckled lightly.

"Kenpa-, I mean Captain don't worry I won't forget. Promise if you hear I'm in danger you'll come, 'kay?" I said smiling and he launched himself onto me.

"You really shouldn't do that while you're in Karakura." He said and we both began to laugh. My lieutenant, a little pink blur at the moment, came dashing by us.

"Ichi you can't go, who will sneak snacks from re-chan, or sneak pictures from tattoo face." She whined and pretended to cry. Yachiru never cries, not even when something close to her dies. I patted her on the head and smiled as well.

"Don't worry we have a week left. We can torture Shuu, take candy from captain Unohana and make fun of Ikkaku." I said and said 3rd seat ran in.

"Who's making fun of me!" Ikkaku said and I threw him the paper. He opened it and ran out after reading it. Yumichika picked it up and covered his mouth.

"Oh dear, this seems like a very odd mission. Ichigo are you sure this is from the head captain?"

"No, Aizen gave me the summons and said it was from the central 46." Kenpachi said and my eyes widened in shock.

"Captain, you can't be serious! I mean the central 46 gave me a mission like this?" I asked and was about to run to their office and object to it.

"Yes, Aizen said that their orders were clear." Kenpachi obviously wasn't too happy about the whole situation. I didn't know what to say to him.

Five days later I still had no answers and decided to go to the fourth squad's captain. _Maybe captain Unohana will know about it. _I hoped to myself running through hallways. I searched for her spiritual pressure and found it pretty quickly. She was a couple of ways down so I used my shunpo again. I appeared outside of the room she was in and opened the door.

"Ah, Ichigo I heard the order from Aizen. Is there anything you need before you go?" Captain Unohana asked and I shook my head.

"Not really, I was just wondering if you knew why I'm being sent away." She shook her head and lieutenant Kotetsu finished healing the patient.

"I-Ichigo if you wouldn't mind, could I have a match against you before you leave?" She said shyly and I nodded.

"Sure, we can go right now." She nodded and led me out towards the training area in front of the barracks.

"Isane please do your best." Captain Unohana said and Isane looked intensely at me. She drew her sword and I drew mine as well. "Ichigo you don't mind if I referee do you?" I shook my head and she began the match.

"Run, Itegumo. Hikari Yuki (shining snow)." She said and her sword sprouted three side blades. She swung it to the side and a ball of snow was shot at me. I took out my sword and got ready.

"Bite at the moon, Zangetsu." My sword enlarged and I was able to block the attack. Isane began to run and the ground was beginning to freeze over.

"Bakudou number: 63, six rods of light." Six pillars attached to me and I was unable to move. The ice crept up my body and was my legs were caught in the ice.

"Shinsei na yuki." The ice began to sparkle and I was frozen in a pillar of ice.

"Omnitsukidou 3, utsusemi." I appeared behind her without the top of my shihakushou. Her eyes widened and she saw the piece of cloth that she trapped. "Hadou number 1: push." I said and pointed my finger out. She fell forward and Ichigo caught her. He walked to Unohana with Isane still unconscious and captain Shunsui and lieutenant Ise. I waved and Shunsui waved back.

"Maa, Ichigo I heard about your mission, it must be hard for you." I nodded and put my shihakushou back on and Nanao fixed her glasses nervously.

"Ichigo, if it wouldn't be too much trouble would you spar with me?" I smiled and Unohana nodded her approval. I unsheathed Zangetsu and she put down her book.

"I never really fight with my sword so be ready." Nanao said and reached for something in her shirt. I turned away and she blushed. "Hey you pervert I'm not doing something like that!" Nanao said and she unsheathed her sword. It was a short sword about the length of a cooking knife and had a rectangular design with several slits on the guard that looked like they were book pages.

"Are you both ready?" Captain Unohana asked and we both nodded. "Then, BEGIN!"

"Skim through the pages of life, Mahou Lexicon." (A/N a Lexicon is a user's compilation of words, so Nanao's is a compilation of magic or in this cases her abilities.)

"Bite at the moon, Zangetsu." Her sword turned into a black book and she began to levitate.

"First chapter, kuro kaze." She said and a black whirlwind fired at me, I blocked it and the field was covered in a black fog. "Part two, Hokaku." Ichigo was caught in a whirlwind of black smoke and now Nanao readied herself.

"Good move Nanao but," Ichigo used a kidou to break the whirlwind and came out with an evil smile on his face. "this one is better." He slashed her book in half and the pages began to scatter. Nanao smiled and used her shunpo to run away from the pages.

"Rising action, Peji Bakuhatsu." She made a motion in the air and the pages began to glow red. In a second they exploded and I was caught. A deep gasp was heard and Nanao began her incantations. "Hadou number 4: Byakurai." Fours shots of the spell came to the smoke and a crash was heard. The smoke cleared and Ichigo was gone. Nanao's eyes widened and Ichigo appeared on a wall with his clothes banged up. His arms were burned a little and he was holding his fingers up.

"Controlled version, Hakufuku." Black petals shot out of my fingers and my eyes went blank. I moved his fingers and the attack went straight for Nanao. She reformed her book and moved away. I moved my fingers again and the spell followed her. Nanao was too surprised to move and she was knocked out in the air by the spell. I snapped his fingers and the petals disintegrated. I took a deep breath and his eyes were turned back to normal. Ichigo jumped down and was about to fall over from the amount of work he was doing. However, that's not manly so I just stood up and walked weakly around.

"Captain Unohana, can you heal me?" I asked and she nodded and I was healed relatively quickly. I stood up and waved goodbye to the group that I was with. I began to walk over to the sixth squads barracks to say good bye to Renji when Shuu put an arm around me.

"Ichigo are you really going to leave without saying good bye to me?" Shuu said while nibbling on my ear. I back fisted him and he grabbed his now, hopefully, broken nose. "Aw, you're so mean to a childhood friend. Anyway can we visit that place, just once before you leave?" Shuu asked and I stopped walking. The spot where we met Captain Muguruma former squad eleven captain.

"If I remember correctly Captain Muguruma was labeled as a traitor 100 years ago. Aizen said that he and all the other former captains left soul society. Muguruma-sama didn't seem like someone who would do that though. That day…"

"I know Ichigo that's why we're going to say goodbye to her one last time." I seemed to have stiffened at the comment then we raced to the grave. It was a small stone in a cleared meadow and it was filled with yellow and red roses. A hollow began to roar and a barrier stopped it from entering. I glared at it and the flowers were swaying with my spiritual pressure leaking out. The hollow was banging on the barrier when a bunch of flower petals blew and cut the hollow in half.

"You know your mothers powers were greater then any shinigami, even in death she is doing her job." I nodded and kneeled by the stone and prayed for mother. I looked around at the red and yellow roses and wanted to blow them all away. Those flowers were her favorite, something I could never understand. I looked on the ground for something that was different; this place is just too oddly colored for me. I found a small orange flower and plucked it from the ground. I used a modified version of the water bullet spell and put it in the flower. Shuuhei was watching closely as I finished up by using a perseverance hadou on it. I handed it to him looking away because I'm pretty sure my face was red.

"Here you better not let it die, all it needs is sunlight. If I come back and I see it wilted then you're spending too much time working and not enough time relaxing." Shuu had taken it and hugged me.

"Fine, I'll try and relax even when you're not here." He laid me down on him and we stared at the clouds for the rest of the day. The sun had set already and I stood up to take in my last sights of soul society.

"Shuu I'm going to say goodbye to Renji." I said and left Shuu to himself. He never really liked goodbyes, that's why I think he never uses his sword.

I arrived in the 6th squad's barracks quickly and walked through the gate. Renji was sleeping in front of the gate and I kicked him in the gut to wake him up. I didn't want to do this from the beginning so this makes things much easier. I kissed him on the cheek then left for my squads barracks.

As soon as I arrived I was being tackled by a pink blur and thrown to the ground.

"Ichi-chan can't leave tomorrow we still have stuff to dooo~" Yachiru was crying in my shoulder and I just patted her back. I never knew what to say so I just laid there until Kenpachi came to pick me up. He threw me over his broad shoulders and threw me in the springs. My clothes were soaked so I had no choice but to take them off. I got the towel to cover myself and glared at my captain. He wasn't saying anything which was odd, so I decided to play with him a little. I walked up to him and hugged the massive mass of muscle. He stiffened a little and began to laugh.

"Tch you know I hate all that lovey dovey crap." Kenpachi said and slammed me into the water.

After me and Kenpachi's little bath I fell asleep and the next morning I would be off to Karakura town. I fell asleep relatively quickly and I woke up to Yachiru and Kenpachi grabbing me. I quickly got out of their holds and put on my shihakushou. I checked the bag I was going to bring with me to the human world. Spirit pager, mod soul and an extra shihakushou I guess I had everything. I walked to the gate and looked back; no one was there so I just left. The hell butterfly led me out and I was placed in a newborns body. Every function that I could do was limited; it was like I really was a baby.

Once I learned how to talk and walk everything seemed alright, except for the women who called me her son. The women's real son was dead and walking around in seiretei. I was the replacement and sent to guard Karakura. It was really odd trying to go into shinigami form as a baby; I would have to beg the father to feed my special food which hid the mod souls. The family I went to sent me to karate lessons often, to play up the role of their child I cried every time I was hit. However, I wasn't able to keep up that act when mother showed up. Her face resembled my mom's face completely and it made me smile every time I saw it.

One day though she never came to pick me up so I waited for a long time. It was raining outside so the masters waited with me until my mother came. An hour later and no one had come. Any kid would have cried already so I tried to play that up. I began to tear up when I felt a strong spiritual energy flare. I ate my soul candy and the gigai I left behind began to wail in sadness. I ran towards the source and noticed blood on the ground, the path was heading towards the dojo. My eyes widened and the blood led down the hill towards a river. My eyes widened even more and I dashed towards the figure trying to stand.

My mother was standing up in front of a hollow staring at it with a hole through her shoulder. She looked at me and her eyes widened and she smiled. I thought she was just an ordinary human, but she looked at me and smiled. The hollow stuck one of his attacks through her stomach and her expression went blank, I lost control and slashed the tentacle in half. I caught my mom and her soul had already begun to vanish. I set her down and let my spiritual energy pour out; the hollow was crouching from just that. I could feel the soul of my mom leave her body and the hollow teleported out through a hole he opened up. I gazed at my mom's now lifeless body and she was smiling still. Even my fake mom I couldn't do anything for. I left her on the side of the road and looked out to the field that we were fighting in. It was the same as where my real mom was buried, a yellow rose meadow with red petals that were splattered with blood. My eyes widened in realization as to why my mother wanted those flowers.

A few years after her death as a kid, I walked home from school and waited by the river bed. My eyes were tearing up even when I didn't want them too. Knowing I couldn't protect either mother really hurt, but seeing the flowers they left behind was nice. I looked for an orange flower like I did for Shuu and quickly found one. I used my kidou again and the flower was preserved. The orange matched the same color as my hair so I put it around my neck. I held it close to my chest and I heard my twin sisters calling out for me. The girl with black hair was the older twin Karin. She was tom boyish and was the ace of her elementary school soccer team, and she's only 5. Yuzu was the shyer one and she had light brown hair. My dad looked at me like he was about to cry. He walked me back to my house and I vowed to not cry again, well in front of my mom's grave anyway.

After that day I was wearing the flower around in school and was being harassed by the other students. I met Grimmjow that day when he punched one of the people and told them off. Grimmjow hovered around me ever since then. I never really even sensed any spiritual energy from him, not even the slightest.

I was in middle school when I met an interesting girl named Orihime Inoue. She had some spiritual presence but what set it off was the fact of her brother dying. He turned into a hollow and attacked her. I protected her and her hairpins began to slowly unlock that power. The final gate of her power was opened when a hollow attacked Tatsuki, that was the first time I ever saw her pissed off.

That was all the stupid Quincy's fault, him and his hollow bait. I never even saw him as a friend so much as an ally. However, he was a great ally I'll give him that.

Rukia showed up about 4 years before I could go back and she said that she was assigned to check on me. She was a gifted shinigami in both Kidou and sword fighting. Her skills were average when I met her but she still was one of the closest children I've seen to nearly understand bankai. Her sword was unique in it's powers and it's display was very pretty. If she went through the training Yoruichi put me through to master my bankai she would be a tough opponent.

I remember keeping the flower on me wherever I went and I dropped it in the human world somewhere, I hope it doesn't die.

_Ichigo's thought's/flashback ends._

(With Rukia and Renji.)

Rukia was exhausted from fighting with her zanpakutou. Her zanpakutou was an elegant geisha like figure who wore an all white yukata. She was carrying bladed fans and attack her repeatedly. Rukia was having difficulty overcoming this and the first day was almost done.

Renji was training on his own and attacking a white baboon with a snake tail.

Yoruichi was watching the progress of Grimmjow though because his zanpakutou was just a white opposite of him. The two clashed and Grimmjow's rate of improvement was staggering. He was almost as powerful as Ichigo was before he lost his power. Yoruichi changed from her cat form to her human form again and began training herself as well.

(With Kenpachi and Uryu's group.)

Kenpachi and his squad left the group of humans with Yachiru and went to take care of the following squads. It was already nighttime and the group found an abandoned house. Uryu quickly changed in his custom made changing room into his pajamas. Chan just slept in his clothes and so did Orihime. She was focusing her powers and tried to get stronger with Yachiru who was expertly dodging everything that she threw at the speedy lieutenant. Orihime thought of several things at the time though, her main concern was how she was going to explain everything to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki was outside with the lieutenant now trying to improve her fighting. Orihime walked outside to watch and Yachiru was just dodging everything that Tatsuki threw at her. Tatsuki nipped Yachiru and her pink reiatsu shot out. Tatsuki was pushed back and Yachiru head butted her in the gut sending her flying into a nearby wall. Tatsuki got up and moved so fast behind Yachiru that even the little girl was surprised. She was almost punched in the head when she quickly jumped and shot a kick for Tatsuki's head, Tatsuki trying to counter with her flame powered punch. Orihime however, couldn't stand them getting hurt so she put her shield in between the two attacks. Both collided and the shield was still in tact.

The whole group was aiming to get stronger and everyone looked forward for the confrontation day. In a week's time everyone will be ready.

The next day came and the group set out quickly, a spiritual pressure was felt and the group stopped. A group of shinigami came after the group and was quickly stopped and knocked unconscious. Yachiru led the way and they were lost again until night fall.

(Day two with rukia's group.)

Grimmjow was already on par with high ranked seated officers and was rising quickly. He was only a day away from mastering hi bankai. Even Rukia and Renji were so close. They battled they're zanpakutou's continuously until night fall. They took a bath in the hot springs and Rukia waited for the guys to finish. Unlike Yoruichi who went in there with her chest completely exposed. Renji and Grimmjow both were embarrassed but quickly got over it when she mentioned Ichigo.

"I'm going to be Ichigo's mate that's all there is to it." Grimmjow said frankly and Renji glared at him.

"Well we already shared our first kiss together so ha." Renji said sticking out his tongue and the two began to argue over Ichigo.

(Ichigo's cage.)

Ichigo sneezed randomly and he felt a little bit more power come back. A boy named Hanatarou visited him everyday when he was in soul society and even now he visited. He brought me food and checked on my wounds from escaping. He tried to do it stealthily so that he wouldn't get in trouble, but he kept tripping so he was almost caught numerous times.

An explosion was heard on the second night and Ichigo looked out the small holes. He could hear people screaming and then a spike in spiritual energy. _This is captain captain Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure. _ Ichigo cowered in fear for whoever got caught. He was praying it wasn't Grimmjow or Orihime.

(With uryu.)

"Tch, a quincy is a quincy nothing special about your race. Time to end this. Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō"

"I'll show you something special, I break the final oath of a quincy." Uryu's spiritual energy was increased exponentially and he shot his arrows.

(Orihime.)

Orihime ran away from the seen that had just happened. There were people being blown up and limbs flying everywhere. She crouched down near a wall and Yachiru kicked her head lightly.

"Come on Jiggles, we have to keep running or at least find a place to hide. If Ichi sees you hurt he'll be sad and if Ichi is sad Kenny is sad." Yachiru held out her hand and Orihime grabbed it and the two began to run

_Ichigo please be careful._

TBC~

Haha really long chapter to write haha


End file.
